Super Fail: How The F Did I Get Here?
by Rampage-Phobia
Summary: Kami/God Is Real. He/She Is Also A Twolop. How do I know this? Because Kami damn well picked me up and threw me into the naruto shippuden world that's why! No supplies, no soft landing at all and all He/She gives me is my damn clothes, a kekki genki and my phone? Character Bashing and did anybody know Izuna is really a horse?
1. Chapter One: Ah such a- WTF IS DAT?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is my first published FanFiction! I've read all sorts of FanFictions but I never signed up to the damn site to like or review many of them! Many got too OOC, too soppy, or just dragged a majority of the time (Boo), so I will try to update almost everyday, I can't guarantee I'll update all the time, once every two days at the most, since I'm also completing my other few unpublished stories and one-shots which will be posted at specific dates!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto! Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Chapter One:**

My back ached, my head pounded AND my clothes were ripped to shreds. Great. I righted myself from my odd position (upside down with my back against the tree) and looked at my surroundings.

"Dah funk?" I snorted, I must've been on drugs. Trees are NO WAY near this big in reality!

I mean, these things were like oak trees on crack, monsterous I tell you! The sky had hardly any clouds in it and the weather was a moderate temperature, not even humid like it was in england. Rain always ruins the day by turning up, we're in the middle of a sleet storm for funk's sake... Woah woah woah, hold up!

Where did the storm go? I blinked once. Then twice.

I sighed heavily before trekking around the massive tree and its roots and heading to a waterfall, which of course, was a skyscraper of casscading water.

Strolling towards the waterfall, I studied my reflection. My hair reached the back of my knees and was a dark chocolate colour, my skin was a dark tanned colour, which contrasted well with my golden eyes. I was approximately 5'7 and I was extremely curvy, but not overkill curvy. I was still wearing my clothes, black all-star converses with white stars on, black skinny jeans, a black belt with silver studs hung low on my waist, a white 3/4 length button-up shirt and a orange and black striped waist coat.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(Time Skip)**

God, I was tired, I needed food as well. I'd like to tell you I ran into the sexy mo-fo (also known as kakashi) but unfortunetly I didn't.

"Tobi wants dango! Tobi wants dango! Tobi is tired senpai!" A childish voice rang through my ears. Dear lord! Pleeeeease tell me that is not that asshole Tobi!

"Shut up Tobi, un." Another, more masculine voice replied.

"Tobi wants dango, TOBI WANTS DANGO!" Tobi chanted again.

"Save me jashin, kami or pein! Your all gods!" I whispered to myself. This is where Deidara attempts to blow up Tobi after Tobi says his art is a rip off if it were to be sold!

"Liiiggghtbullllb." I snickered, I soooo wanted to see this! I cautiously walked out the trees and into a clearing by the dirt road. Then, I walzed right up to the dango store and asked in my most innocent voice, "Four dango sticks please!" While grinning sheepishly.

"One moment dear..." The elderly lady replied, shuffling off behind the counter. I waited for five minutes before she reappeared with both mine and the two akatsuki member's dango.

"50 Ryo please" My hand fumbled around in my pocket before magically pulling out 100 Ryo

"Keep the change." I grinned happily. I plonked down next to Tobi before Deidara sat on the opposite side of me.

Tobi and Deidara sweat dropped as they both wondered:

A) why I wasn't panicking or declaring war

and

B) how I just seemed to inhale two dango sticks in a row. God this dango was good! It was also glazed in some kind of sweet sauce... Noms...

Tobi started to take off his mask to eat his dango and at the last second turned away and swallowed it and replaced his mask.

"That was nice senpai!" He stated cheerily before pointing to a clay spider thingy statue, "Hehe, hey senpai, that looks like your art doesn't it. If you ask me both that and your art would be way to expensive at that price!" He giggled.

I wondered how the funk a evil mastermind could act so retarded. I turned to Deidara,

"The retard is right y'know barbie." You could almost see the steam coming out from his ears.

"Tobi and whoever the fuck you are..." Me and Tobi belted it down the road.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He roared before throwing a clay bundle of joy at us.

"WhatTheFunk,IsBarbieReallyGonnaMurderUs?" I spoke quickly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tobi screamed.

"Run Forest, Run!" I yelled.

"Wha-"

"KATSU!"

**-KABOOM!-**

Me and Tobi were propelled into the air, spinning violently until we landed on top of each other in a heap.

"I'm going to smash the cow turd out of that Barbie Doll!" I got up and started to stalk my way back to the dango stand before a gloved hand lashed out and snagged my collar.

"Don't senpai will kill us!" He fake trembled, ugh, this guy was driving my nuts!

" O... Kay... You can drop the retard act now." I glared daggers at the funking retard in front of me

"But Tobi isn't doing a act..." He whimpered.

"For funk's sake!" I really didn't have time for this male cow turd, "Madara-sama please drop the act, acting like a retard while running a evil organisation and while being a super awesome evil mastermind doesn't work well." I stated in a monotone.

"How did you know?" He hissed, I found myself shoved up against a tree with a knee inbetween my legs and a kureni at my throat.

This was an** extremely awkward **position. Having a sexy villan pin you to a tree wasn't something you get everyday.

"Weeelllllll I could tell you but this is really uncomfortable and staring at a lollipop shaped mask of a so-called retard isn't fun..." I trailed off slowly as his glare intensified. "Or you could take me to meet Itachi." I mentally drooled, the man was too sexy for his own good and his Sharigan pretty much pwn'ed everything.

"Why should I?" He sneered.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Haha! You really thought I'd let you find out what he did? Bwahahaha! **

**Smithies and smithettes don't hate me, keeping the reader hooked is the biggest rule of books or any kind of readable context! **

**So review, follow and favourite and I might stop doing this in the future! **

**I'm considering a pairing here! (Don't vote anymore, votes closed!)**

**Notes: I have nicknames for certain people...**

**Retard: Tobi**

**Izu-Chan: Izuna (Pfft ha ha Izuna!)**

**Nunu-kun: Madara**

**Sexy Mo-fo: Kakashi**

**Sexy Mister: Itachi**

**Barbie Doll or Barbie: Deidara**

**Stick insect: Pein **

**Pinoccio: Sasori**

**Panda-Kun: Gaara**

**Weasel or Weasel Boy: Itachi**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


	2. Chapter Two: Imma Join Akatsuki BITCHES!

**Author's Note: Aaaaand I'm back peeps, enjoying it so far? I hope you are! Ah yes, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto! Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Why should I?" He sneered

"Oi Tobi and whoever-the-fuck-you-are come here, un!" Barbie bellowed. I snickered quietly to myself, which was a bad mistake considering Madara/Tobi (Who will now be named Nunu-Chan for the sake of annoying Madara X3) flipped is head back to me and glared at me yet again. The phrase if looks could kill... went through my head as I shivered at the thought.

"Senpai I've got the pwetty girl!" He screeched right in my ear.

"Whoo-hoo now I'm gonna be deaf." I said sarcastically

"At least you're not dead." He chuckled darkly in my ear. He then threw me over his shoulder and charged towards Barbie and screamed "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!" While running around in circles. I was seriously going to be sick.

"Oi stop yelling! You're giving me a funking headache!" I thrashed around on his back yet he was too strong.

"By the way Barbie, I HAVE A NAME!" I kicked Tobi where his 'crown jewels' *Regal Accent* were, he didn't even flinch. "I also know you're called Deidara and your birthday is in May, same as mine you don't remember your parents as they left you at an orphanage. You think your art is better than Sasori's and the Tsuikage raised you for a while!" I beamed.

"She seems to know a lot, un." For once Deidara seemed deep in thought. "Well we'd better take her to Leader-sama, un" No! I couldn't go INTO the Akatsuki base, let alone MET stick insect (also known as Pein)I started screaming and both Akatsuki members clamped their hands down over their ears, Tobi dropped me. I squealed in joy as I leapt off of Tobi and sprinted to freedom. The last thing I remember is "TOBI GRAB HER, UN!" From a rather pissed off Deidara

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**EXTREME TIME SKIP**

I awoke in an unfamiliar place to muffled talking.

"She knows...un" That must be Deidara

"How she's...child?" A rather amused deep voice replied

"It is... unusual...so young...knowledgeable..."A voice as smooth as silk replied.

Something dripped to my right, making me shoot up and nearly fall off the bed in shock.

"Sounds like she's up." A rather gruff voice spoke, not muffled anymore.

I got off the bed, finding my waistcoat next to me on the bed; I put it on and buttoned it up carefully. I found a rather dusty mirror and surveyed my reflection; I admit I do think I looked pretty hot as an anime character.

I looked exactly like the character I had drawn two weeks ago. What was her name...? Tsunami Umbra! Did she have any Jutsu though? I looked at my arms in the dim light; I could see faint lines that made intricate patterns on both my hands to my elbow. At least I had my Kekki Genki...

"Oi, Bitch, Leader wants you." The gruff voice from earlier came from the door. I looked towards it only to find Hidan, Akatsuki's very own sadistic bastard. I already thought there were enough of those at home!

When I didn't respond he gripped my arm tightly and dragged me towards Stick Insect's office. I didn't object, I was too busy wondering how to unleash my Bloodline Trait. Oh yeah, I bet your wondering what it is! Well I can transform my limbs into any kind of weapon I see fit. I can also merge my body with other metal objects such as katanas, hammers and axes, hell, even Fuma Clan shuriken!

"Bitch, in!" Hidan kicked my lower back roughly and I tumbled into a dark room.

"What is your name?" A deep voice questioned me. His voice was filled with authority; you could tell he was the leader from a mile away.

"Umbra, Tsunami Umbra." I cracked a smile. Bond, James Bond. I nearly laughed but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. Stick Insect would think I was mad, and ask me why I'd laughed, I would tell him and of course it would be game over instantly. I had to be on my toes.

"So, how did you come to be here?" He rested his purple-eyed gaze on me.

"I stopped at the Dango Store where Retard and Barbie doll were, then Barbie decided to blow me and Retard up so we went to hide, then I told Barbie a bit about his art, he wondered how I knew that and here we are!" I took a really deep breath. He cocked his head slightly at me and chuckled.

"If you know so much about us, why don't you demonstrate your knowledge and power to us, hm?" He stepped into the light, waiting for my answer.

"Okay!" I jumped up, rejuvenated from that single sentence. "When do I start?" I was as high as a kite, nothing could get me down.

"Start by telling me some information about all the Akatsuki members including me and Konan."

I took a deep breath; I was going to need it.

"Deidara was an orphan, he blew up his orphanage when he was just a child, his element is earth, his Bloodline Trait is his mouths, the two on his hands and the one on his chest with a seal over it. His birthday is in May and he's currently nineteen." Pein nodded a sign for me to go on.

"Kakazu's age is unknown to me but his body consists of black thread-like tentacles and he has five hearts, four of which control the elements fire, lightning, water and wind. His own being earth. He adores money and hates spending it, even if it's not his own."

"Hidan is twenty-two and is immortal; he follows a god called Jashin. You chose him to be Kakazu's partner because Hidan's immortality stopped Kakazu from killing him, like his previous comrades. Hidan enjoys killing and sacrificing people to Jashin, he swears constantly and has an extremely short temper."

"Kisame Hoshigaki was once one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, his sword, Samahada, sucks out people's chakra if they get too close. His element is water and he's part shark. He enjoys killing people and slicing them to ribbons."

"Itachi Uchiha is One of the three remaining Uchiha left. He killed his entire clan with the help of a certain someone and killed his friend, Shisui, for his Mankeyo Sharingan. He is currently 21 and is partnered with Kisame. He still adores his younger brother, Sasuke, who is also alive and... Well I shouldn't say the next bit because it's a bit too personal..." I trailed off as Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, who haven't I spoken about...?" I thought for a moment

"Well Tobi, also known as Madara Uchiha, is a master at dodging and escaping just about anything. Madara-sama is around 110 years old and is the third and final Uchiha left. He once had a younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, who unfortunately died during a war with the Senju clan. Madara-sama was pressured into signing a treaty with the Senju clan and yada, yada, yada. I have no right to tell you the rest since that is his story." I said, sighing

"You seem to have rather vast amounts of data..." He spoke slowly "I know you haven't spoke about the remaining Zetsu, Sasori, Konan and I but time is short." He started to walk towards the door, so I followed him silently.

"I also couldn't help but notice you said 'Madara-sama'." He stopped at the door. I got a Cheshire cat grin on my face "Well he is pretty badass. I mean, you soooooo should have seen the fight between him and Hashirama Senju! It was epic!" I drooled. (If you haven't seen is search it up on YouTube!)

"I still think Madara-Sama should have won, he had the bloody Kuubi with him as well! Hashirama is such a turd." Pein gave me a weird look saying 'You-think-I-Was-Alive-One-Hundred-Years-Ago?'

"Urm, don't worry about how I saw it, just one of my little tricks!" He sweat-dropped.

"So, who am I gonna fight with?" I sang while skipping.

"Deidara!" Pein bellowed.

"Gather everybody; we're going to test a new member!" He continued. Soon the sounds of many footsteps echoed down the dark halls as we entered a large, spacious area.

"This is the arena." He gestured to the vast clearing. I whistled, it was pretty impressive

"Akatsuki," Pein spoke to the large group of people. "This is Tsunami Umbra; she's the newest member of Akatsuki."

The men's eyes narrowed as they looked towards me. "Tsumi-chan!" Tobi's voice called about a second before I was knocked off of my feet and pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Tobi loves Tsumi-chan!" He squealed before rubbing his wooden mask against my cheek.

That touched a nerve, I was ready to brutally murder him but Pein shouted "BEGIN!" at the top of his lungs.

"Bring it on Girly, un!" Deidara smirked before throwing some bundles-of-joy my way and screaming "KATSU!"

I hardly felt the blast. I could taste the metallic tang of blood on my tongue where I'd bit down on it hard. I suddenly felt a throbbing through my veins, and the marks on my arms and legs began to glow golden. So anger was how you activated it!

I picture a golden banshee shot gun in my head and watched in awe and both of my hands transformed into gorgeous, gleaming shotguns. The word Beloved was carved into the left one and the right one said Heartless

"Awesome!" I jumped up and down at my new-found power. "Prepare to die BARBIE DOLL!" I taunted Deidara.

I charged at Deidara and powered up my guns with my chakra. "Whoo-hoo!" I exclaimed as two huge balls of pure energy came zipping out of my guns. I was push back about ten meters by the force. I couldn't see much because the blast had made dirt and dust rise into the air.

"Ouch..." It felt like one of my arms had been dislocated from the force. I pictured metal roller skates in my head and my legs became roller skates! I shot forward at an inhuman speed ready to shoot Deidara again. Hey, this was like ice skating, only on wheels!

"Tsunami is the winner!" I braked suddenly, and squealed. I'd kicked a funking terrorist's ass and I was still alive! Not only that, I was going to join the most badass group in all of the land and kick more ass!

"Yay!" I yelled again and jumped into the air.

"Congratulations, Tsunami you are now a part of Akatsuki." Pein walked over to me with an Akatsuki cloak. I disarmed my weapons and put it on. I looked EPIC!

"And your partner will be Itachi." I faceplanted. I got MISTER SEXY!?

I opened my mouth to scream again. "Please stop that." Pein said sternly.

This was going to be a blast! NO pun intended!

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Tah-dah what'cha think? Review comment and favourite please!**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia **


	3. Chapter Three: Izuna Is A Horse?

**Author's Note: Dawww I love you all! Thank you Bitches-B-Trippin for the first review and everybody else who reviewed! You know who you are! I enjoy your CC and advice!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto! Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

I twirled around in my new Akatsuki cloak. "La la la laaaa!" I did a twist on my toe and leapt around a bit more.

"Am I really on a team with her?" Itachi questioned Pein.

"Unfortunetly, yes, but eventually you'll get used to her," he nodded at Itachi.

I skipped up to Itachi and whispered in his ear, "You'd better watch your back, Weasle." I saw him flinch visibly as I sneered his nickname.

"Tobi wants to show Tsumi-chan around!" Tobi waved his arms around wildly before grabbing me and dragging me to who knows where.

"Mad-" I cut myself off. "Tobi... Why are you pretenting to be some metally retarded idiot? I mean c'mon-"

He turned towards me and sucked us both into a vortex created by his sharingan.

"Please, continue." I could tell he was smirking under his mask.

"Madara..." I whispered. "Why are you pretending to be Tobi?" I cocked my head slightly.

"That is none of your concern..." He stated. He walked towards me slowly and placed his hand on my forehead. I stood frozen, what was he going to do? "Yet you are too reckless and contain too much information to be here. Orochimaru, Konoha and the other ninja villages may take you in order to get this classified information" I saw his eye glow red and the tomoe spun wildly. "Let's just say this is an extra... **Precaution**."

My eyes widened as the world around me started to shift.

It all went black.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(An Unknown Time...)**

I woke up similar to how I did when I came to this world. Only, I was against a giant bolder.

"I sense a large chakra up ahead!" A voice echoed through the trees.

"Approach with caution!" Another voice echoed. It was like a growl from some sort of wild beast, yet it was filled with pride and authority.

Several men leapt off the branches and landed before me. I snorted as one of the men struted up towards me. To be honest he looked like a damn chicken, head bobbing and everything.

"Who are you?" The man looked disgusted as he looked down on me. Great, time to make up some shit...

"I am Tsunami Umbra... Who are you?" I spoke clearly, to show I was not afraid. I noticed all the men had the Uchiha Crest somewhere on their clothing or armour. The man scoffed and dismissed the question.

"Tenshi, how do we know this is not a Senju spy?" One of the other men whispered. Tenshi looked at me. His eyes lingered around my breasts a little too long for my liking.

"Helloooo? My face is up here, not there!" I gestured towards my chest. Tenshi blushed, embarassed at my remark before regaining his composture again.

"She looks nothing like a Senju!" It was true, my skin was half-cast, not lightly tanned and my hair wasn't cut short or was light brown like many of the Senju women's hair.

"Duh." Sarcasm is known as the lowest form of wit, however to mistake me for a Senju is just plain ridiculous.

"Hoshi! Take her to the Uchiha base for interigation!" A young man with straight black hair tied in a high ponytail appeared behind me and, in seconds, tied me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"As for the rest of you, move out!" Tenshi bellowed.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(Outside The Uchiha Stronghold...)**

After an extremely bumpy ride on a very uncomfortable shoulder, we arrived at the Uchiha Compound. It was extremely beautiful, all the trees and flowers were in full bloom and it smelt like freshly cut grass.

"It's very beautiful here..." I whispered to Hoshi. He seemed quite shocked at my comment but replied none the less. "Indeed. The women tend to this place very well."

"Don't they ever fight? The women I mean." Why did they do these petty chores? It shocked me to think this clan was sexist.

"Of course not! Madara-sama abolished that rule years ago!" Hoshi said, shocked. "Why do you ask?" He questioned as we started to walk forwards to the main gate.

"Madara?!" I gasped. "He's here?!"

"Yes you stupid girl!" He hissed at me.

"I have a bloody name!" I hissed back. I hated when people just called you something rude when they didn't know your name.

"Who's that?" A extremely deep voice asked Hoshi.

"Ah, Umino! This is girl we found, her chakra is very large." He replied. "I'm taking her in for interogation."

"Very well, continue." Umino stepped out of our way.

We walked down the dirt path and turned left, then another left and continued down the path towards a huge house with the Uchiha Crest on the front. Turning right, we continued down some stairs into a very dark, damp place.

The tight ropes were finally removed from my sore skin and I was thrown into one of the many small cells. Hoshi walked in and chained my limbs to the wall before lifting up my top and placing an odd seal on my stomach.

"Sorry about this, safety proceedures though." He spoke quietly in my ear before he knocked me out.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(The Next Day...)**

I awoke in unfirmiliar surrounds for the second time on my naruto journey. I struggled against the chains and started to build up some chakra before a sharp pain shot through my entire body. Seriously, what the funk is up with these damn ninja and their funny gizmos?! I was really getting sick of this.

I came here, to the Narutoverse because a funking giant hand came out of the sky and grabbed me before throwing me in the air, which lead to my awkward crash landing. The moment I saw the hand I got on my hands and knees and yelled "God! Oh Holy God! Your real! Please give me mercy!" He _obviously _wasn't a very merciful God...

But the moment I got accepted into Akatsuki I had just become a badass ninja, the only female who actually joins in on Akatsuki missions! I was really gutted that I didn't even get to meet Panda-Kun! (Gaara X3)

"Who's 'Panda-Kun?" My head snapped up to see that two red eyes were staring at me in the darkness. I didn't even know I'd said that last part aloud.

I cocked my head to the left and said "One of the people I hope to meet." (Please insert fangirl squeal here)

The voice growled back at me "One of?"

This person was seriously starting to freak me out. At least he didn't look like he was visually groping me or metally stripping me. "Yup!" I smiled at the eyes.

"Hn, what's your name child?" I could picture some kind of dog growling at me when he spoke.

"Firstly, I am NOT a child, I'm sixteen. And secondly, the name is Umbra, Tsunami Umbra." I metally LOL'd at the James Bond thing again.

"Why were you found at-" He started.

"Ah, ah, ah! What's _your _name first of all?" I felt as if I was talking to a child at that moment.

"Hn." I frowned, his attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"Y'know, you remind me of Weasle and Chickeb Nuggets with that 'Hn' of yours." I humphed.

"Tell me what you know about the Senju." The voice echoed slightly. I heard foot steps as the man walked towards me slowly, probably trying to intimidate me.

"Do I _look _like I know anything abo-"

He suddenly stepped into the light I could only marvel at his complextion. His hair was wild and untamed, light black in colour. It reached down to his waist and a long bang covered his left eye. His skin was fair, which made his crimson eyes stand out. He had the Mankeyo sharingan which meant his brother still had his sight. Under his eyes there were slight 'u' shaped indents, which meant this was the REAL Madara.

God, he was too sexy for his own good. He raised an eyebrow at my gobsmacked expression.

"WELL that was a anti-climatic appearance." I chuckled slightly and he began to glare at me.

"I'll be _personally _interogating you." He said meancingly. "And by your face it seems you have heard of me."

I burst out laughing. "Who hasn't!" I said, breathless from my small spazz attack.

He opened the bars and stepped inside the cell as I watched him warily. He made a handsign, making the bars and door disappear. I gulped, this wasn't good at all, closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Open your eyes." I heard him walk forward, I refused to open my eyes.

"Open your damn eyes!" The room seemed to shake slightly. He gripped my chin and hoisted me up to his face.

"You need to put a penny in the swear jar now." I still had my eyes closed. "And no thanks, if your gunna torture me, do it in real life, Nunu-Chan."

"In total honesty, I'd hate to have to ruin this nice body of yours with such a sharp kureni."His breath made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. So Madara was a pervert. And he was checking me out! (Yet again, another fangirl squeal.) Wait, he was a pervert. _Crap_...

"Your one of the people I idolise most and your a bloody perv..." I whispered to myself. He must of heard that because I was thrown against the opposite wall. The metal made a loud 'KLANG' sound as my back and the chains connected with it. A searing pain shot through my back stopping me from scrambling to my feet.

Madara stalked towards me with his sycthe drawn. When there was a meter between us he started to raise the sycthe and just as he was about to bring it down a voice came through the wall.

"Brother! You can't do that to a guest!"

Madara halted for a moment. "Guest?"

"Yes!" The door reappeared and a rather worried Uchiha stepped through the door. He looked about 20 and was rather lean, he had ink black hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering each side of his face. So this was Izuna Uchiha! He was pretty adorable, I just wanted to snuggle him!

"She is the younger sister of Zycro Umbra! The leader of the Umbra clan!" My eyes grew to the size of saucers. I had a older brother! Whoo-hoo! But if this was everything I did for my character doesn't that mean my other two siblings are dead along with my parents?

I guess I should feel sad, but in all truthfulness, I didn't feel anything. I just wanted to meet my brother!

Izuna walked in slowly, took my hand and lifted me up gently. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded "I'm fine, I'll admit my back does hurt, but is it safe to open my eyes now?" I replied quietly. I brushed the dust off of my legs quickly and attempted to stand up straight. I failed miserably as I crashed back down to earth.

Izuna lifted me up and put me on his back while muttering "Zycro is _not _going to be happy at all..." Madara glared at me as I sweat-dropped. I giggled a bit as Izuna started down the corridor and up some stairs.

"What's so funny?" Izuna asked.

"I just pictured you as a horse and that looked ridiculous!" I burst out laughing.

He made a neighing sound and pretended to gallop down the wooden halls. "Run my valiant steed!" I laughed even harder as Izuna charged through the corridors towards a door.

We flew through the door and crashed down on some of the soft blue pillows around the table whereas the door wasn't so lucky. It was in pieces that were imbedded into the now ruined wall.

"Urm..." I looked at Izuna who looked back at me. "That was so your fault Izuna." I laughed

"Izunaaaaaaa!" Madara's voice bellowed down the hall.

"Oh..." "...Shit." Izuna finished for me.

"Away we must ride my fellow steed!" I Izuna helped me onto his back again. "Go, go, go, GO! Before we end up dead!" I yelled. He neighed and shot, ninja style, out of a window.

We continued to run for about five minutes before stopping at the medics and starting again, that was until a rather pissed Madara landed in front of us.

"Going somewhere?" He sneered

"Bullseye I think it is time you learned the meaning of 'dead meat'." I giggled before jumping off of Izuna's back and legging it back to the brothers' house. I searched for Izuna's bedroom and leapt under the bed covers.

It was extremely soft and peaceful so maybe a little shut-eye might do good...

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Izuna: POV:**

Tsunami leapt off my back and sprinted away. So this is what she meant by dead meat.

"You broke the kitchen door and ruined the wall." Madara growled at me.

"Ah, brother, you saw that?" I smiled at him.

"Well you'd better start off by..." I zoned out for a while until he finished. "...Do we have an agreement Izuna?"

"Uh-huh!" I turned on my heel and raced back to the house. I walked in my bedroom only to find that little minx had curled up in MY bed and was hugging MY pillow in MY room.

I grinned evilly. "Tsunamiiiiii!" I yelled in her ear only to receive a metal fist in my face. "What dah funk?!" She yelped.

"Ouch, you threw me to the bloody sharks and you are sleeping like a baby in my bed?" I complained.

"It was necessary!" She waved her arms around her head wildly. "Besides you need to learn the 'save yourself before you help others' saying!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Me: POV:**

Izuna pouted at me. He was too adorable! I glomped him and kissed his cheeks. "Kawaii! Your so _adorable_!" I pinched his cheeks.

"That hurts y'know." He stated, still pouting.

"I'm gonna call you Izu-chan y'know." I mocked him.

"(Pout)" He was still pouting.

Gah! Cuteness overload!

"Stop it! I'm allergic to too much adorableness!" I cried while hugging him tightly.

"I think it's time you went back to sleep now." He sweat-dropped.

"So do I Izu-chan!" I grabbed him and dragged him under the covers with me. He started to struggle but I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled deep into hs chest.

"Nuh uh uh! Your staying right here!" I held him tighter. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Night night Izu-chan" I whispered. Zzzzzzz...

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Madara: POV:**

"Izuna." I walked into his room only to find him with his arms around Tsunami, snoring slightly. I felt some kind of rage build inside of me.

How is it that she is with me for an hour and she's hostile towards me and yet, she's know Izuna for only five mintues and she is asleep with him?!

I stormed out of his room fuming.

**She will be mine**

**I'll make her mine.**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Review, Favourite and Comment!**

**So anyways, I said I'd do pairings right? Well here are your options;**

**Itachi, Madara, Izuna, Hashirama (In my version he isn't married to his current wife.), Kakashi or Gaara! (Btw these are closed now! It's Madara)**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


	4. Chapter Four: My Brother Is A Baka!

**Author's Note: Odd twist in the story right? Well one of my friends wanted me to go back to madara's time so I did! I'm not good at this kind of stuff so please write another time travel scene if you wish. I fancy writing a one shot so I might take a break on this.**

**Oh the votes are in, yes my friends may have voted too but it's a tie breaker between Izuna and Madara, both have 21 votes each!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto! Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Chapter Four:**

I woke up at about 9 this morning according to the clock on the bedside table. I tried to get up but I felt arms around my waist holding me down.

"Murffmmm..." The voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Izu-chan, can you let go of me now?" I poked Izuna in his bare chest. He was topless (fangasm)!

"Do I look like Izuna?" A deep voice growled at me.

"HOLY SHIAZA!" I jumped about a foot in the air. I was in Madara's bed and he was TOPLESS! I oogled him for a little while before he gave me a funny look.

"How'd I get here?" I started playing with the bed covers to avoid his eyes.

"You nearly fell down the stairs, remember?" He turned over the face me fully. He did not look amused.

I was a zombie last night in my dream, well not really I was pretending to be so I could escape the apocalypse! "Uh, I was probably sleep walking." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You looked like a zombie." I made a 'pfft' sound as I tried to contain my spazz attack.

"Just go back to sleep." He pulled me in to his chest, which of course is every narutard's dream. (Yeah that's right biatches!) I started to doze off when a pissed off voice came from downstairs.

"What do you mean she's gone?! She's in Madara's room SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" The voice screeched. What sounded like a stampeed of wild animals turned out to be my 'older brother'.

He charged into the Madara's bedroom and booted Madara off the bed while yelling, "You _deflowered_ my beautiful little sister! You monster! You took advantage of a little girl!" He continued to kick a very pissed off Madara while I just laughed at Madara's expression.

My brother, Zycro, stopped kicking Madara and glomped me, swinging me around with anime tears on his face. I swear I saw love hearts and sparkles!

"Letf goooow offff meh!" I tried to scream at my brother. He just ran out the room, still holding me, and accused Izuna of giving me to Madara.

"How dare you!" He shrieked in his ear.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Madara had stomped downstairs to yell at my brother. Note that he's _still _shirtless. "YOU DARE ENTER MY ROOM!?" He continued.

"Bwahahahaaaaa!" I laughed and all three men gave me odd looks.

"Your face!" I fell on the floor and rolled around pointing at Madara.

"You've been deflowered and impregnated!" Zycro picked me up by my collar an shook me about anime style. "How are you _LAUGHING_!"

**-SLAP-**

I slapped Zycro across the face after jumping up. "I did not sleep with Nunu-chan and I am not pregnant!" I then muttered to myself "I wouldn't mind sleeping with him though..."

Zycro spluttered, Madara smirked and Izuna spurted water out of his mouth.

My shoulders shook as I laughed soundlessly and I just dropped to the floor and rolled about some more.

"Your faces!" I gasped.

"What are you laughing about!" Zycro frowned.

Izuna then 'pfft'ed and dropped to the ground laughing with me.

"Do a barrel roll!" I quoted a Left 4 Dead Parody.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(30 Minutes Later...)**

After serveral failed attempts to keep a glass of water down with out spraying it everywhere, along with a very annoyed and wet Madara; Izuna and I succeeded at last.

"Meh, I think I'm gonna go train." I got up and started to walk towards the door.

"In those clothes? Nonesense!" Madara grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to a spare room. "Kimi!" He bellowed. A small woman with short black hair and ice blue eyes entered the room.

"Yes Madara-sama?" She spoke very formally and her voice trembled slightly.

"Get Tsunami some clothes, and make sure she can move properly in them as well!" He ordered before leaving the room swiftly.

"Please wait here for a moment, Tsunami-sama." She left as silently as she came.

I sat on a small chair next to an open window. The view was very pretty from here and the window was crystal clear. The breeze was cool on my hot skin and I leant further out the window allowing the breeze to calm my mind.

Firstly, I had to get out of this time, what the funk had the future Madara done to send me back here? He probably hadn't sent me back here intentionally! When I get back I am so going to whoop his sorry ass right the way to the moon!

"I've never heard a woman use such informal language before." A feminine voice came through the window.

"Indeed!" Another replied. Whoever these people are and whoever they're talking about, I have to know!

"She's dark skinned as well!" The first woman spoke again.

"She must be very beautiful if Madara-sama-" A more shrill voice spoke.

"Blasphlemy! I hear she is as ugly as we women get!" Another shrieked.

"How can Madara-sama be more interested in her than us!"

"She must have lots of power and money, Madara-sama would never go for her if she didn't!"

"I agree!"

"She's just a _freak_!"

"I know, she must be very spoilt too if she thinks she can get her hands on _my _Madara-sama!" I snorted, her Madara? MY Nunu-chan!

I stared at the group of women under one of the sakura trees littering the clearing, they started to walk off. Who was this girl? They're probably just jealous of this girl.

"Tsunami-sama?" The petite girl from earlier, Kimi, came through the door with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm over here." I got off the chair and walked towards Kimi.

She passed me the clothes and started to walk away, before stopping at the door and saying, "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I think I can handle it!" She exited and closed the door behind her.

I unfolded the clothes and placed them on the bed. Dear Lord, are these what women call 'normal clothes'? Pfft, that's rich people for you. A orange and black silk kimono lay before me, It had shapes of birds in black covering it and reached to my ankles. Beside it there were some wedges with black silk laces and some hair sticks with bells on the end.

I stripped down and put on the kimono, tying the obi around my waist tightly and tying my hair up with the sticks. I stuggled with the wedges, yet managed to get them on in the end.

"Oh?" I saw the buldge in my trouser pocket. My phone! My beautiful samsung galaxy! I kissed it and pushed in inbetween my cleavage, no man would dare go there! I would have to go on that later!

I opened the door and checked the halls, a guard came round the corner and did a double take when he saw me there, he blushed. "Is there something you need, m-m-miss?" He stammered.

"Yes do you know where the weapon and scroll rooms are?" I asked politely.

"Y-yes, g-go to the b-b-basement and turn left at the first cor-corner you come too, t-they're rig-ght next to e-each other, you can mis-ss them." I smiled at him and skipped off down the halls, following his directions.

After using my superb navigating skills, (Bullshit) I soon came to a huge oak door that had inscribed on the front of it: Weapon Storage.

I stepped inside and flicked on the light. Woah! This place is funking huge! Not to mention twice as awesome!

There were rows and rows of glorious weapons and they covered the walls. I strolled around the room awe-struck until a particular weapon caught my eye.

"Ehhh-piiiic!" I whispered as airfisted. I stroked the metal staff, which felt like ice but it was smooth. It was gold and had a sun at its tip, the sun was surrounded by a ring which had sharp points coming out of it. I touched the tip and the sun rotated a little bit. I flicked one of the points and it spun rapidly.

I picked up the metal staff, it looked about the same size of Madara (6,1 or 6,2) roughly a head taller than me. It was suprisingly light so I tucked it in the back of my obi and walked towards another door which said: Scrolls, Summonings and Seals.

I opened it gently and it made a loud creaking sound. I cringed and decide to leave it alone for now. I flicked the light switch on and searched for the summoning section.

Once I'd found it I searched for the 'Forbidden' section. I ran my fingers along the scrolls until I came to a large red scroll with the label: Forbidden- Legendary Partners. I pulled it off the shelf carefully and blew the dust off of it. Thin silver chains criss-crossed over its surface but they were old and rusty, so after a good few pulls the chains snapped and came off.

"Tsunami!" Madara came through the door to the Summons section. Shit. I hid the chains and placed the scroll in the back of my obi before running to meet him.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Getting ready for training, duh." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at my stuffed obi.

"What's that?" He motioned towards the staff and scroll.

"Oh... I, um, I saw these and I just wanted to use them." I stammered.

"You do realise that scroll is forbidden." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, b-but it's totally awesome!" I threw myself at Madara and forced his face in my breasts. Every man's weakness, particularly Nunu's.

"Fine" His voice was muffled slightly so I pulled him out and kissed his cheeks before running off screaming "I love you! Thank you! You won't regret this!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(Training Grounds...)**

I got to the training grounds to see a few pairs of Uchiha men sparring. They weren't fooling around either, each and every one of these men looked blood thirsty.

I walked past them to the woods and walked to another clearing with no men in it. "Right!" I stretched and cracked my joints before looking at the scroll, I peeled off the seal yet the scroll didn't open. Didn't Naruto use his blood to open scrolls and summond his toads? I bit my finger until my blood oozed out of the small cut in my finger. I rubbed it over the small seal and stuck it back on the scroll.

There was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a strip of paper with odd markings on it. Below it, some paragraphs were written next to a huge circle with rays coming out of it. It said:

**By signing your name in the summon's circle you will gain access to a collection of beasts that can only be summoned in their official creation pairs- also known as 'Ties'. These beasts contain great power, some with large amounts of knowledge, others with the ability to control the elements.**

**The larger the beasts, or the more powerful the beasts, the more chakra it will require to summon them.**

**Some beasts may challenge the summoner when summoned for the first time to deem the summoner worthy of their presence.**

**None of these beasts have genders but if the summoner wishes so all but Loyalty are male.**

**The Ties you may summon are:**

**-Grace and Glory**

**-Truth and Loyalty**

**-Praise and Acknowledge**

**Grace and Glory:**

**Two beasts: Grace is Fire and Glory is Lightning**

**Both are extremely powerful, yet can only do serious damage when are together. These are the most likely pair to challenge you.**

**Truth and Loyalty:**

**Two birds: Truth is the Eagle and Loyalty is the Falcon**

**Both do not fight often. Loyalty can get information on any place, person, story or myth. Truth can get information on any plant or medical product. Either can be flown**

**Praise and Acknowledge:**

**Two beings: Praise the Kitsune and Acknowledge the Dragon**

**Praise is able to summon any of the four disasters: Tornados, Tsunamis, Storms and Forest Fires. Acknowledge can gather information on alternate dimensions and travel to other dimensions. These two beings take the most amount of chakra to summon yet once summoned, one or the other can be dispelled and the other will still be there. Either can be flown or rode.**

**There is one other creature that can be summoned, on it's own, yet can split into two parts. Yin Yang.**

**Yin Yang can create curses, gather information on curses and remove curses. Although it has no gender it's prefered is male. He can make recipes for unique weapons.**

**By signing your name, you agree to never abuse your use of these creatures and bind them to yourself.**

**Sign Below:**

**-End of Text-**

I picked the scab from my previous wound and signed my full name, Tsunami Yutaka Umbra, in blood.

The scroll rolled itself up again and shrunk. It then merged with the back of my hand and left a small silver ring on my index finger. I am such a funking beast! I then had an inner rave.

Okay, time to train for real now. I pulled my sun staff from my obi and swung it around my head a few times. It was still as light as I remembered it. I flipped it in the air and caught it with ease. I laughed, this was too easy!

I gripped the staff around the middle and charged at a tree, I skidded to a stop before swinging it round lightning fast and smashing it horizontally into a tree. It spun quickly and sliced all the way through the thin tree trunk.

"Oh shit..." The tree fell to the ground, how sharp was this thing?

I turned around to see several pairs of sharigan eyes glaring at me. Each of the men they belonged to either sneered, smirked of looked disgusted.

"You wanna fight?" I tucked the sun staff away safely in my obi. Some scattered laughter went through the crowd.

"You are a woman and it is disrespectful to-" One man began.

"Bullshit!" I yelled "You don't think I'm even worth your time! None of you do!"

"Fine." All the men got into fighting stance. "But you'll regret this!" And they charged.

I activated my Kekki Genki and my arms turned into large, golden canons.

I smiled, this was going to be fun.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**So do you think Tsunami will survive? Or will Madara appear? You'll never know! However you won't get a chapter until Wednesday! I fancy doing a one-shot on Itachi Uchiha. I'mma call it Itachi Uchiha: Obsession!**

**It'll be about Weasel's obsession with one of my new OC's, Katana. Here's a teaser:**

_"It was selfish to want her...She moved as if she was dancing, how her hair moved in the wind, the way her hips swayed...She truly was beautiful. The only problem was: How would she ever be mine when she didn't even know I existed? I couldn't watch forever. Even now those dark, evil thoughs on what to do to her thrived in my mind, I couldn't get rid of them. No matter what I did."_

**This one-shot will be posted with a collection of one-shots coming out in late may so please be patient!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review people! Nunu-chan will come for you if you don't but if you do you get to touch his hair! (Drools) It's so soft! I should know. (Madara- You would) Was that a perverted comment Madara? (Madara- Maybe... /smirks/) Meh, I enjoy this attention! (Madara- Attention Whore...) Grrrrr...**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


	5. Chapter Fire: Glorious Gracious Fireball

**Author's Note: So, School's been a bitch and life is being bitch's annoying little brother at the moment so I'll write more than one chapter per day and post them as we go! Besides that I'll give you one more chapter to decide! Right now Izuna has one more vote than Madara, thus making the values: **

**Madara- 26**

**Izuna- 27**

**Kakashi- 3**

**Gaara- 6**

**Hashirama- 5**

**Itachi- 3**

**Yes my friends have contributed to the votes, a few of them have called me at about 3 AM in the morning, said hi and laughed. I WILL kill them when I get the chance! **

**Onwards my valiant steed! (Izuna- Neigh!) And away we goooo! (Madara- Izuna! What do you think your doing! You promised to stop that!) Eek!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Chapter Five:**

_I smirked, this was going to be fun._

I powered up my canons and sent two chakra balls at the large group of men. A deafening blast was made and I smiled. These men were- What the funk is _that_! A huge ball of fire shot my way. Think, think, think! What just did Kakashi use! I deactivated my guns.

"Water Jutsu: Twin Water Dragons!" I yelled as I finished the signs in record time. Two huge blue, pulsating dragons came out of nowhere and smashed into the fireball, extingushing it. The dragons did a U-turn and headed for the remaining members of the group.

A wall of brown rock shot out of the group milliseconds before the dragons reached the group and turned my dragons into nothing but a large puddle. A rain of kureni and shuriken came through the wall at me and I didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Oh snot..." I was pinned to a tree with several weapons in my clothing. I tore the ones pinning me down out and cut my thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu: Grace and Glory!" I forced my thumb into the ground and black marking spread around it.

A loud 'Poof' sound was heard and two large beasts stood infront of me. These beasts were almost identical. Both looking like gorillas in silver armour and helmets. At the bottom of their arms, ginormous claws rested on the ground because they were too large to pick up.

Grace had red writing all over his armour and flames coming out of his claws. Inbetween the cracks in the armour, lava flowed over his body. His eyes glowed gold.

Glory had blue writing over his body, yet electricity crackled over his entire body and small bolts of lightning sizzled on his claws. Under the armour, his skin glowed blue and cracks could be seen. His eyes glowed white.

Their heavily armoured heads turned towards me and they walked towards me, dragging their claws behind them.

**"Are you our summoner?"** A majestic voice echoed through my head. That must've been Grace, he fitted the part.

"Yup!" I thought cheerily.

**"Then fight us! Prove your worth!"** A metallic voice, similer to that of grating nails, demanded. Probably Glory.

I dodge a pheonix flower jutsu and glared at the pair. "You've probably been trapped in that scroll for hundreds of years, I'll fight with you after I've finished with these guys!" I snapped!

**"Fiesty."** Grace thought.

"Hey!" I complained.

**"Since you have a fire burning bright within you, come to me!"** I dodged another barrage of shuriken and ran at Grace.

"Now what!"

**"Merge with me!"**

"Are you mental!?"

**"No, since I am metal, your Kekki Genki allows you to merge with metal objects. I will let you borrow my body temporarily."** He chuckled. **"Now press you hand to my chest and focus on my heartbeat."**

I did as I was told and focused, it was calming listening to Grace's heartbeat. I heard a whoosh sound and opened my eyes. Wow! I was so high up! I lifted up my arm only to hear a scraping noise and nearly smash my own face in with my claw. _Claw? _

**"Be careful with my body!"** A voice inside my head warned

"Sorry!" I giggled, however through this mouth it sounded like a transformer transforming.

"What the funk?" I thought

**"Attack them then you fool!"** Grace ordered

**"She is worthless! A worthless summoner!"** Glory cackled, to be honest it sounded like lightning.

I growled, allowing my chest to rumble ferociously. "Go fuzzle***** with yourself Glory!" I roared. I went for the men, launching one of my massive claws at an unsuspecting man. It smashed into him, sending him flying.

I felt the slight tingling sensation inside of my mouth.

**"You can breath fire and lava too."** Grace admitted grudgingly.

"Grace. You are a funking beast, your so awesome!" I cheered inside my head "Your like a dragon, only cooler!"

**"Why thank you."** Grace chuckled deeply again.

**"Don't make his head any bigger that it already is."** Glory muttered.

**"Your simply jealous."** Grace hissed.

**"Don't flatter yourself..."** Glory mumbled.

"Hey guys, watch this!" I opened my huge mouth to reveal rows of shimmering metal teeth. I breathed out and the tingling sensation went up my throat.

Lava spewed out of my mouth over several of the men and hardened instantly, creating an obsidian barrier around the group.

"Glory, touch the puddle of water with your claws!" I ordered. Glory soared into the air and brought down both of his electified claws on the puddle of water from earlier, created by the water dragons.

"Argh!" Cries of pain were heard as the electricity spread over the puddle quickly.

I bashed one of my claws against the wall of obsidian and it shattered.

"Obsidian is one of the hardest things known to man, Grace." I pointed out.

**"So is Oath Metal in my dimension."** Grace replied.

I fell to the ground, back in my normal body, barely catching myself.

**"You are intelligent."** Glory admitted.

**"You are ambitious."** Grace spoke proudly. **"I will not fight you, you have proven your worth to me."** I could tell he was grinning.

"Awesome!" I fist punched.

**"However you are reckless and easily angered."** I faceplanted. **"So I will send you a guardian."**

**"Seems understandable..." **Glory nodded

**"His name is Kimono, he will accompany you. He will appear when he is ready." **And with that Grace and Glory poofed away.

I looked at the pile of twitching men and grimaced.

"Izu-chan! Nunu-chan!" I called out in my sweetest voice.

"Yes Tsunami?" Both men spoke in unsion as they poofed in front of me.

I smiled sweetly and pointed to the still unconsious group of men. "Like my work?"

Izuna's jaw dropped and Madara grinned evilly, like, really evilly.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Madara: POV:**

"Yes Tsunami?" Izuna and I said in unsion.

She smiled and pointed to a group of unconsious men. "Like my work?" She asked.

Powerful and beautiful, a perfect woman in my eyes. I smiled evilly before noticing her ripped clothes. My eyes wondered over her body. She must've caught me as her eyes narrowed and she 'ahem'ed. Izuna just rolled his eyes.

"Izuna, get the medic here, now." I demanded.

"You, come with me." I threw Tsunami over my shoulder and teleported into my bedroom.

"I saw the last part of that fight."

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Me: POV:**

"And?" I gulped. He didn't look very happy, however Madara never looked very happy. "You need to start smiling..." I muttered

"I might." He raised one corner of his mouth in a lopsided grin. God, he looked H-O-T! "That was unusual, you merged with that summoning..." He pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Your Kekki Genki prehaps?"

"Yes..." I said in my smallest voice. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face towards his own.

"You should tell me more about this bloodline trait of yours." He studied my face.

He leaned in roughly and bit my neck hard.

My legs gave way and he held me to him. His tongue grazed the bleeding teeth marks on my neck to wipe away the blood.

Then he was just gone, letting me fall to the floor. I ran my hand over my neck, pulling it away only to find blood smeared over my fingers. I got up and huffed. Damn Nunu-chan!

**hr**

**Do The Time Warp! ...**

After showering thoroughly and bandaging my neck I decided to hunt down Izuna.

"Izuna?" I called, the house seemed too empty without him here. I ran out the door yelling his name for about 20 minutes.

"Yes Tsunami?" I ran and threw myself at him the second he came out the medic's office.

"Izu-chan!" I ruffled his hair.

"Madara and I have decided you should come to a meeting with us, to meet the Senju." He peeled me off him, threw me onto his back and started walking back to the main house.

"Oooooh! Where are we meeting them?" I poked him playfully.

"At a place called Krystal Falls, there's a hotsprings and restort." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You cannot tell anyone about this meeting!"

"Why are we going?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"The Senju, want to talk about a treaty and some other stuff..." He trailed off slightly.

"Nunu-chan had better not go all pervo on me." I huffed. Izuna laughed.

"He can't keep his eyes off beautiful women!" I blushed. Didn't he just say I was beautiful? FANGASM!

"You really think so?" I asked quietly. He must've just realised what he said because he didn't reply. I just smiled and rested my head on his shoulder while he walked.

"Tsunami Umbra." I turned my head around to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me through the foliage.

Izuna stopped and got out a kureni turning towards the eyes.

"Yes?" I lifted my head up slightly to look through Izuna's curtain of hair. A large black wolf, roughly the size of a horse, walked out of the trees. It was his green eyes I was looking at. A thin white scar from his forehead to midneck went over his right eye.

"I am Kimono, your guardian." He shook his shaggy hair before continuing towards us.

"Izu-chan, don't worry, he won't harm me." I got off his back and started walking to Kimono.

"Tsunami, I don't want you getting hurt." Izuna pleaded. I ignored him and met the wolf halfway. We eyed eachother up for a moment before Kimono sniffed me. I hesitantly lifted my hand up and rested it on his head. Kimono stiffened visibly before a low rumble escaped his chest and he leaned into my touch.

"Kimono..." I tested the name, rolling it around my mouth like a sweet. I scratched behind his ear. "It suits you." I leant forwards and hugged the large dog. "Your pretty cute, y'know that right?"

Kimono did a wolfish-grin and allowed his tongue to loll out the side of his mouth. "Thank you." He buried his head into my neck.

"O-kay! Let's go! We need to get ready to meet the Senju!" Izuna reminded, slightly annoyed. Wait. Nooooo... Was Izuna _jealous_?

"Hey, Kimono, Can I ride you?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course Tsunami-sama." He bowed his head.

"Kimono, please drop the honorifics, I want you to treat me as an equal." I rubbed his head.

"Yeehaw!" I yelled as I clambered on Kimono's furry back. "Hey Izu-chan, wanna get on too?" I held out my hand. He pouted before taking it and jumping on the back of Kimono. He made hisself comfy.

"Ready Tsunami-Hime?" Kimono asked.

"I'm not a princess though."

"Yes you are, now let's go!" He bounded off.

I went rigid. What was bumping against my tailbone? Oh hell no! That was Izuna's crotch. I grimaced and leant forwards slightly, however that just made the position even more awkward, his crotch started grinding against my butt.

I gritted my teeth and ajusted myself and felt something harden against my butt. I heard him grumble something and move away from me. Payback time from where we woke me up this morning! I leant backwards and sighed.

"Izu-chan, is something wrong?" I made sure to breath against his neck slightly as I spoke in an extremely girly manner.

"No..." He turned his head away. I started to play with his bangs, making him turn tomato red.

"What the hell do you think your doing with Tsunami!?" A voice boomed infront of us. Uh-oh for Izuna. Time passes quickly when your having fun! We had arrived at the main house!

"Nunu-chan, something was against my back so I went to ask Izu-chan what was wrong and he just blushed." I giggled as I sauntered over to Madara and placed a kiss on his cheek. I squealed and skipped off.

"Izuna..." Madara silently fumed, you could feel the killing intent coming off him from miles away.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**

**So is Madara a vampire? NO! I heard that guys back then in ancient japan sometimes marked women to show that they belonged to them, possesive much? (Madara- You weren't supposed to tell everybody...) I just did bitch! (Izuna- MY Tsumi-chan M-Y, MY Tsumi-chan?!) Dah funk? Love you all! Oh by the way the Itachi one-shot will be done later, probably by the end of this week or summin...**

**Anyways I have changed the title and summary anyways and my new FF is going to be posted with me and my two besties. We're not really 16-14 or have those hair colours anyways we just wanted to try something different! We're actually 13-14 XD**

**Now REVIEW or Glory will electrify you! And forgive my childish antics as the next FF will be weird! Ahar har har *coughcough* ahem.**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**OH PLEASE READ IZUNAXOC FANS!**

**Since I am sticking totally to the storyline besides the fact that the Madara who is Tobi is actually a fake called Obito, Kakashi's old teamate who supposedly died, and was rescued by Madara. Don't ask me how.**

**Izuna dies soon before the Senju and Uchiha form the treaty during the ? Clan-vs-Uchiha Clan war just before the treaty.**

**I totally forgot! I am so sorry! I wish Izuna was still alive!**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


	6. Apologies!

**Apologies my Smithpeople!**

**I have deleted my other story! I didn't like it. It was S-T (Izuna- Such unladylike language... Tsk tsk) Shut the f-k up Izuna!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**I am so incredibly sorry for the slow updates! I know a few people may disagree with me as I know authors that write 800 word chapters then wait another three weeks to post the next one! I hate making you guys wait!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**I am sorry for this inconvience but I am going on a HAITUS for this story for a while. Occasionally I may randomly update but writer's block has got to me. I hope to continue this story PROPERLY during either july/august/september! So for now please enjoy my new story! I have the first part of hopefully a trilogy or duo for my new FanFic: The Summoning Goddess. I hope you enjoy it as the first few chapters will be coming hard and fast! (God that sounded so wrong!) **

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Thank you...**

**Rappy Yo Yo**

**Bitches-B-Trippin'**

**Everlasting Angel**

**Black Birds**

**And Kashagal **

**...for the reviews on chapters four to five! Or maybe six! I don't know!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Last of all thank you Natal for adding me to your naruto community. I hope I am added to more as I love finding new FanFics and meeting new people!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**I have edited all the previous chapters so hopefully they make more sense! PM me if you have any requests for this FanFic! I DO read them!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Love you all and sorry once again,**

**A Very Guilty Adictaphobia**


End file.
